Darkstorm Multiversal: Season and Episode List
Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Vesheka Barator has been Drak'Vorkata of Apocalia for a long time, and the universe he knows continues to surprise him. As he leaves his kingdom to attend a peace talk on the Planet of Raptora, during a bad thunderstorm, things take a different turn as the storm confuses the rift, sending Darkstorm to a new world. Welcome to the multiverse. (This is a fanon TV show.) Characters Main Character Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Vesheka Barator Characters (Other universes) Dark Chronicles (Canon) * Kiva Dolomar * Bakuu-Actu-Sin Vampiro Barator * Teniahk-Actu-Sin Indrani Barator * Terra-Actu-Sin Indrani Barator * Dameon-Actu-Sin Indrani Barator * Shoko Indrani * Snowstorm Barator * Dromeo Barator * Blizzard * Jerinka Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon and fanon) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Metal Sonic *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Knuckles *Tails Doll *Fang the Sniper *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Cream the Rabbit *Vanilla the Rabbit *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) *Layla the FoxSkunk (SB100) *Darien the Hedgehog aka Darth Thade (Darkest) *Blaze the Hedgecat (Darkest) *Jim the Dog (Okami) *Nike the Moonrat (Okami) *Lena Fischer (Okami) *Rain the Sifaka (Okami) *Infinite MLP: FiM (Canon and fanon) *Princess Twilight Sparkle *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Applejack *Pinkie Pie *Spike *Cutie Mark Crusaders **Apple Bloom **Scootaloo **Sweetie Belle *Discord *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Candace *Shining Armor *Ed Wreck (SB100) *Double G (SB100) *Eddy Green (SB100) *Nightfeather (DARKEST) *Prince Blueblood The Lion King (Canon and fanon) * Simba * Sarabi * Mufasa * Taka/Scar * Zira * Kovu * Ahadi * Uru * Mheetu * Sarafina * Kopa * Kiara * Zazu * Nala * Banzai * Shenzi * Ed * Zuzu * Vitani * Nuka Teen Titans (Canon and fanon) *Robin *Cyborg *Raven *Starfire *Beast Boy *Terra *Slade *Jinx *Kid Flash *Aqualad *Hive Five **Gizmo **Mammoth **See More **Billy Numerous *Mumbo Jumbo *Mother May Eye *Witch Hazel (Okami) Crash Bandicoot (Canon and fanon) *Crash Bandicoot *Tawna Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Aku Aku *Crunch Bandicoot *Dr. Nitrus Brio *Nina Cortex *Dr. Neo Cortex *Pinstripe Potoroo *Dr. N. Gin *Uka Uka *Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Tiny Tiger *Papu Papu *Ripper Roo *Koala Kong *Madame Amberly *Thybat (Okami) *Tina Tiger (Okami) *Flo Glider (Okami) *Nicole Basilar (flashbacks) (Okami) Kingdom Hearts *Sora *Donald Duck *Goofy *Riku *Kairi *Yen Sid *King Mickey *Xehanort SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Eugene H. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Sheldon J. Plankton *Karen *Pearl Krabs *Mrs. Puff *Larry the Lobster *Mama Krabs garfield *garfield *jon arbuckle *odie *nermal *arlene *pookie *liz *ellen *evil garfield aka anti garfield Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons Adventures * Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Lola Bunny *Tina Russo Seasons and Episodes There are six to nine episodes per season. Season 1: Sonic the Hedgehog # The Adventure Begins #Freedom Fighter Darkstorm #Open War #Operation: Lightning Rod #Dark Chaos #This is only the Beginning Season 2: SpongeBob SquarePants # A Splash of Fun #Revenge of the Seabear #Assistant Manager Darkstorm #Attack of Plankton #Meeting Sandy #One last bout #Solution Found Season 3: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic # Not Alone # Darker Magic # Lingering Smoke # Curse of Sombra Pt. 1: Dark Secrets Better Left Hidden # Curse of Sombra Pt. 2: The Dark Cage Unlocked # Darkstorm's First Hearth's Warming # My Brother's Keeper # Eternal Friendship (Finale) Season 4: The Lion King # A Wolf Amongst Lions # Royal Alliance # Death of Ahadi #Cub Sitting, Joyous #The Stampede # Zira's Deciept #Magic Perfected #Time Adjustment #World Howling Season 5: Crash Bandicoot # A Crash Landing #Another world, Another War #Darkstorm Captured #Project: Daemon Prince #Gaining Allies #Calling upon Friends #Broken Universe Season 6: Kingdom Hearts # Home Again, New Adventure #Sight-Seeing #Return to the Pridelands #Cyberstorm #War of the Keys #Closing the Door, for good Movie Crossovers # The Good, the Bad and the Bandicoot # Sonic the Hedgehog: Dark Legend # The Lion Guard: The Reach of Darkness # Time of the Ages # Splashdown, Smacksquid Category:Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Darkstorm Multiversal